Highschool: Heaven or Hell?
by emmiiee'ox
Summary: Mike Mizanin is like most teenage guys: getting through highschool one step at a time. Starting with... an interesting bus ride?
1. The bus

Hey guys, it's me, and it's with great pleasure that I announce the beggining of something beautiful--- my first highschool fanfiction HOORAH! I'll be using a wide variety of wrestlers, and if there's any wrestlers you wanna see in particular, just tell me! Anything at all, I'll try to fit it in! Hope you enjoy!

BTW in case anyones wondering, theres no slash or anything, just so as you know.

* * *

The loud buzz of the alarm clock awoke 13 year old Matthew Hardy.

This was it. The first day of highschool. It was going to be just like JK again. Youngest in the school, and it didn't help that his Birthday was September twenty third, so when he was 13, everyone else is 14. He's 14, and they're 15, and so on. This was gonna suck.

He groaned and tried to avert his eyes from the light as the door opened. He cursed his dad for keeping the lights on during the night. He already had a headache and the annoying buzz of the alarm wasn't helping any.

He looked at the door and saw his little brother making his way across the messy room.

"Jeff...what are you doing up?" He yawned, sitting up. "It's six in the morning."

"You're retarded alarm woke me up." He replied, sitting on Matt's bed. "You should get up. Otherwise you won't be ready for highschool, and that would suck, it being the first day and all." he then stated knowingly.

"And what makes you think you know everything about highschool?" Matt sarcastically asked, rolling over.

"I know that I know a hell of a lot more then you, now get up!" Jeff returned, pulling the blankets off Matt.

A soft knock came from the door of Mike Mizanin's bedroom.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up!" His mom softly called, as he was pulling a dark blue shirt over his head.

"I'm already up!" He then yelled back, opening the door. His mom greeted him with a large smile.

"Look's like someone's excited about the big day!" She exclaimed, bustling behind him as he walked down the stairs.

"Hooray." He said in a bored voice. All his friends were going to other schools. All the jerks seemed to gather at the school he was going to. He already hated highschool.

"Aren't you happy?" His mom then frowned, as he grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"Oh I'm overjoyed." Mike returned dryly, pouring the cereal into a bowl. As he went to the fridge to grab the milk, his mom continued prying him.

"Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see all your friends?" She then asked. Mike sighed. She was totally clueless.

"Mom, all my friends went to different schools. All the dumb jocks went to mine." He explained as he sat at the table, and started eating the corn flakes.

"But what about Matthew? He's going to the same school as you, isn't he?" Mike flinched at the name. He glared up at her.

"Newvsh Fwash-" He cut himself off, swallowed his cereal, then continued. "Newsflash mom, Matt's a jerk."

"But honey, you and Matt were-"

"Don't finish that sentence mom, I'm ashamed I even knew him." He growled. Grabbing his backpack on the way by, he stormed outside and went to the corner of the street where the bus stop was.

Already there were Kurt, Dwayne, Shannon, Maria, Ashley, Brian, Paul and Phil. Ashley and Maria were off to the side talking with each other, but Ashley took the time to wave at Mike. He grinned and waved. Ashley and he were good friends, even after what happened with Matt...

Kurt and Dwayne were leaning against the large willow tree on Kurt's yard, which was where the bus stop was. Mike looked over to the curb, and sighed.

Shannon, an old friend of his (old as in used to be.) was sitting on the curb with Paul and Brian. Shannon glanced back at him, and gave him a very slight (perhaps not at all) nod, then turned back to Brian. Mike only gave a quick glance to Phil, who was off on his own.

Seeing nowhere else to go, he went to the tree where Dwayne and Kurt were.

"Hey guys." He greeted, sitting down. Dwayne and Kurt usually kept to themselves, as some people would say, 'loners'. But, in terms, Mike was a loner now too, so, he fit right in.

"Hi Mike" Kurt returned, then continued talking to Dwayne about classes.

"Yo Mike, what class do you have first?" Kurt curiously asked, plopping down beside him.

"Um.." He pulled a crumpled up schedule out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Gym. Why?"

Kurt and Dwayne both winced. "Ouch... you've got your first class with Andrew and Dalip..." Dwayne grimaced. Mike whacked himself on the head, cursing whoever made this schedule.

Andrew was one of the most ruthless, mean, toughest guys Mike had ever known. He'd rip your throat out if you looked at him wrong, and, well, beat you limp if you crossed him. And Dalip was huge. 14 years old and 6'4, and he'd crush you if he decided he should. He hospitalized a teacher last year when he gave him a 45 on a math test.

Kurt suddenly stood up, and grabbed his backpack. "Bus is here!" He announced, then trudged to the bus, Dwayne following behind him.

While Mike waited for everyone to crowd onto the bus, he slowly realized who was infront of him. He looked away, hoping that would make him invisible.

But as fate would have it, Matt turned around, but seemed to look right past him. Instead of saying anything, he just turned back around and went into the bus.

Mike walked in behind him, and looked around. Matt had taken a seat beside Shannon the second seat from the front, and was doing a good job of ignoring Mike. Kurt and Dwayne were behind the bus driver's seat, and across from them was Ashley and Maria. Behind them was where Matt and Shannon were seated, and across from them were Frank and Dave. In the seat behind them was Rob and Terry, and the seat across from them held Shawn and Paul (Everyone calls him Hunter).

As he continued looking, he noticed there were no seats, except one at the back, beside someone he didn't know.

This'll be awkward. Mike decided, then headed to the back.

He sat down beside the guy, who appeared to be some sort of goth. He was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and black pants. He was reading a book, and barely acknowledged Mike sitting down.

Mike breathed in slowly, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mike." He said slowly, awaiting his reaction.

"Kevin." He replied, smiling slightly, showing his teeth.

Mike suddenly felt uneasy, and very shocked.

Fangs. He had fangs.

His thoughts were interrupted quickly as the bus slammed to a stop, causing Mike to bash his head off of the seat. He cursed the driver, while rubbing his head.

The bus door opened, and five more people gathered on. He recognized all but one of them. Dalip, Andrew, and the two Chris's (everyone calls them that. They're almost inseparable. Their names are Chris Benoit and Chris Irvine, but mostly everyone just calls them by their last names).

Mike jumped as a smaller, Hispanic boy sat down beside him. Amazingly enough, he fit on the seat.

"Hi! My names Oscar, but my friends call me Rey, so you can call me Rey!" He greeted cheerfully, holding out a small hand.

"I'm Mike... you can call me...uh... Mike." He said, shaking his hand. Rey then leaned across Mike to Kevin.

"Hi! I'm Rey!" He exclaimed. Kevin barely looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at Rey.

"Yeah. Kevin."

Mike looked up and saw Irvine had sat beside Kurt, and Benoit had sat beside Matt, and they were facing each other talking.

Two blonde girls were giggling infront of where Mike was sitting, and pointing at random guys and saying if they were 'hot, or not.'

Kevin had stopped reading, and was glaring at the girls, his eye twitching.

"Dave?" One asked the other.

"Hot." They the smaller one giggled.

"Randy?" The smaller one asked.

"Hot! Duh!" the other replied.

"Matt?"

"Hot!" they both answered, laughing.

"Umm..." her eyes fell on Shannon. "Uh, Shannon?"

"Ew, not!" one answered, rolling her eyes

The smaller one giggled, then shouted "Shannon, Trish thinks your hot!"

"I do not!" Trish screamed, whacking her. "Barbara does!"

"What?" Barbara shrieked, pushing Trish. Shannon rolled his eyes, and continued talking to Matt.

Kevin sighed in frustration. "Will...you...both... Shut the FUCK UP!" he shouted whacking Trish over the head with his book. Rey gasped loudly.

"Kevin!"

"What the hell?" Trish whined, glaring at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "Felt like it. Plus you two are annoying." he then stated.

"Well, excuse us." Trish sneered, then turned to Kelly and started whispering.

Rey's eyes were wide and his hand was still placed over his mouth. He slowly lowered it and blinked.

"Kevin! That was mean! They were having fun!" He whispered in shock.

"Whatever." Kevin muttered then continued reading his book. He stopped abruptly as he heard Trish and Barbara talking again.

"John?"

"Hot."

"Chris?"

"Which one?"

"Irvine."

"Hot."

Suddenly, the book came crashing down on Trish's head again.

"That's it! Rob, Terry, can we trade you places?" Trish called across the bus. Rob turned around.

"Why?" Rob asked as the bus pulled to a stop. "We're at school."

Mike and Kevin stepped off the bus after Rey, who waved at the bus driver, got off. Mike looked around. Hundreds of students swarmed around the yard, headed for the doors. More buses were pulling up, letting off more students. He gulped, then walked toward the door.

"Hey!" Kurt suddenly called, running up to Mike.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with you and Matt?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked absently, then quickly remembered what had happened.

"Y!know, you guys used to always hang out, and were best friends. Now you always avoid him. You never hang out or talk. What happened?"

Mike sighed. "We...just, drifted apart. He changed." he lied, then kept walking.

"Right...really, what happened?" Kurt insisted, tagging along behind Mike.

"You're obnoxious." Kevin stated from beside Mike.

Mike turned to Kurt. "You wanna know? One day, Matt decided to be an asshole, and ditched me, Ashley, and Jim for Adam and Jay. Then he started dating Amy, so, he doesn't have time for us, and we got in a fight, and haven't spoken since. That's why, okay? I was kinda hoping I didn't have to think about it this year! " Then Mike left, Rey bouncing behind him, leaving Kurt and Kevin.

"That dude's got problems." Kevin sighed, then walked away.

"Says the guy with fangs." Kurt chuckled, then walked through the doors.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one! I know, it's a little bit short, but hey, it's kind of a prologue. K, heres a list of the people and there wrestling names in case anyones confused.**

**Matt Hardy: Gee, I wonder!**

**Jeff: Jeff Hardy. Gawd.**

**Mike Mizanin: The Miz!**

**Kurt: Kurt Angle. Duh**

**Dwayne: The Rock!**

**Shannon: Shannon Moore**

**Maria: Maria Kanellis**

**Ashley: Ashley Massaro**

**Brian: Brian Kendrick/ Spanky**

**Paul: Paul London**

**Phil: CM Punk/ that annoying fag.**

**Andrew: Test**

**Dalip: Khali**

**Frank: Bobby Lashley**

**Dave: Batista**

**Rob: RVD**

**Terry: Sabu**

**Shawn: Shawn Michaels (I'm aware his first name is Michael, but, FACT: Known to his friends and family as SHAWN!**

**Paul (Hunter): HHH**

**Kevin: Kevin Thorn**

**Chris Irvine: Chris Jericho**

**Chris Benoit: The Queen. Jeez, who d'ya think?**

**Oscar/Rey: Rey Mysterio**

**Randy: Randy Orton (Loch Ness Monster, RKO!)**

**Trish: Trish Stratus**

**Barbara: Kelly Kelly**

**John: John Cena**

**Jim: The Sandman**

**Adam: Edge**

**Jay: Christian**

**Amy: Lita**

**K, now that that's clear, I'm going to sleep. Hope you enjoyed this short first chapter. Next chapter will be better. Remember, any suggestions or requests are welcome**!


	2. Gym class

So... This is Chapter two! To all of you who keep asking when it'll be up. I thank you all for reviewing!  
So, this chapter'll be a little funnier... not that I'm that good with humor... major concusions, spazzing vampires...please enjoy!

* * *

Mike looked at the sheet he was given with his locker number, locker combination, and schedule. 

_So...gyms first. Right. Where's that?_ Mike thought to himself as hundreds of people swarmed around him. He looked around, trying to figure out where to go first first, when suddenly something attacked him from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" The familliar voice practically yelled in his ear.

"Rey, get off me." He sighed, as Rey climbed off his back.

"Hm. How'd you know it was me?" He asked in dissapointment.

"Um, good guess?"

Rey smiled again. "K." He chirped, then went to run off again when Mike grabbed his shoulder.

"Where's the gym? I forget."

Rey looked thoughtful for a second. "This way!" He suddenly exclaimed, then sped off, Mike in close pursuit. Just as they turned a corner, Rey ran smack-dab into a locker, and fell flat on his back. Mike stared in shock at his fallen companion.

The locker door closed, revealing a girl about their age with dark reddish brown hair.

She gasped loudly. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Rey!" She cried, dropping down beside him. Mike continued staring at this girl. She was beautiful...

She looked up at him. "Is he okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. Mike didn't say anything, he was just dazed, staring at her. He shook himself and kneeled down beside Rey, who's eyes snapped open, and stared at Mike.

"...God?" He asked quietly. Mike shook his head.

"It's me, Mike. Are you okay?"

"God? I didn't know your name was Mike..." he murmered.

"No, it's Mike. Mizanin. The guy you sat with on the bus."

"God! Look out! The devil has arrived!" He suddenly scremed, hiding his eyes. Mike looked up, and saw Kevin, his hands on his hips, staring at Rey.

"God. Right." He turned to Mike. "Good thing you did it before I did." He said, indicating Rey, who was rolling on the ground.

"Kevin, get the nurse!" Mike yelled, as Rey's vision faded to black.

* * *

Rey suddenly sat bolt up in the bed he was in. He looked around, and saw three women clad in white. 

"Angels..." He breathed in awe, watching them. One with long slightly curled brown hair came to him, and placed a warm cloth on his head. She smiled brightly.

"How are you feeling Rey?" She asked softly.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked quietly. Heaven didn't look like he thought it would, but it was white enough.

"No, you're in the nurses office." She replied, smiling.

He rolled over. "I missed St.Peter...Does he know I'm here." he sighed, then fell asleep again.

* * *

Mike sat outside the nurses office with Kevin and the redhead. Kevin sat in the middle, glancing around, drummin his fingers on his leg. After a long silence, Kevin groaned. 

"Remind me why I'm here?"

Mike yawned and looked at him. "We're seeing if Rey's okay."

Keving groaned again. "Why? I hate the kid."

"He's not that bad." The girl suddenly piped up. "He's just enthusiastic."

Kevin gave her a whithering glare. "He's a fucking nuisense."

She rolled her eyes, then looked at the both of them. "So I didn't catch your names."

"Kevin." he replied. There was a long silence as Kevin stared at Mike. Mike looked at him, then he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Mike." He told her.

"Oh! Cool, I'm Christy Hemme!"

"And I'm missing Gym." Kevin muttered, deciding that would be more interesting then this.

"You would have to wear the gym clothes." Christy grinned.

"So?" Kevin sneered.

"They're the school uniform- the school colours." She giggled.

"And how's that so damn terrible?" He asked. Mike and Christy started to snicker.

"What?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"Our school colours are pink and blue." Mike told him.

"Well..." Kevin sighed, putting his arms around Mike and Christy. "I can hang with you guys for awhile instead I guess..."

Christy giggled again. "I wouldn't wanna go anyway. The girls uniforms are a little... revealing, if you know what I mean. And pink and blue... aren't my favourite colours. So this is better..." Her voice trailed off as a shadow formed over them. All three of them looked up, and saw five girls standing over them.

Kevin and Mike instantly recognized the one up front as Trish. Mike looked at them. He knew them all. Besides Trish, it was: Barbara, Candice, Torrie and Stacy. They were all wearing the matching gym outfits.

Christy was right, the outfits were skimpy. They consisted of a pair of pink and blue _very_ short shorts, and a matching tank top.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" Trish rolled her eyes at him.

"The teacher wanted us to come tell you to get your asses to the gym."

"No," Kevin explained, raising a gloved finger. "He wanted to see you parade around in your outfits."

"Well he has a good reason doesn't he?" Candice smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

Kevin looked thoughtful for a second. "No. Not really. We must have to go to gym." Kevin concluded, standing up, stretching. Candice's mouth fell open in shock.

"What did you say?" She yelled.

"That... we have to get to _gym_." Kevin replied slowly, pulling Mike and Christy off the bench.

Suddenly all the girls backed up, allowing a massive figure of Dalip to step towards Kevin, Mike and Christy.

Dalip nodded at Kevin and Mike, then grabbed Christy's hand. "Come on Christy." He said quietly, glaring at the five other girls. Christy turned and waved at Mike and possibly Kevin.

"Seeya guys!" She chirped, skipping behind Dalip.

"What the fuck did we just see?" Kevin snorted, watching them head for the gym.

"Didn't you know? They've been dating all Summer." Stacy smiled, sighing. "I think it's so cute."

"Don't be stupid Stacy!" Candice snickered. "It's the worst couple ever!"

Mike's shoulders dropped. "She's dating Dalip?" He asked.

"Apparently..." Kevin responded, watching a heated argument form between Candice and Stacy. "Let's get to gym lover boy," he then said "Before this get's ugly. Er." Then he pulled Mike behind him down the hall.

"Wha? Lover boy?" He exclaimed, as he was being pulled down the hall. Kevin smiled a little.

"Yeah. You like Christy don't you? I saw your little heart being broken when you heard the news."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Tell the world then, why don't cha, Kev." Kevin shrugged.

"If you say so." He grinned, leaning into the science room. "Hey! Mike likes Christy Hemme!" He suddenly yelled.

Chris Irvine jumped at the sudden noise, and dropped a beaker of Sulpheric acid on the floor, smashing it.

"Good going retard!" Benoit yelled at Irvine, whacking his arm, causing him to drop the glass petri dish he had in his other hand.

"Yeah, shut up moron. It's his fault!" He stated ponting at the door Kevin had been in. But by now, Mike had dragged Kevin away.

"The door. The door made you do it." Benoit said in disbelief.

"Yes, the door. No! The creepy kid that was there. Duh." Irvine growled, as the teacher ushered the class out the door.

"Of course." Benoit laughed, walking through the door. He stopped half way and shook a finger at the door. "Now don't, do it, again." He ordered the doorframe, as Irvine pushed past him.

"He said Mike likes Christy Hemme..." Dave mused. Shawn stuck his arms in the air, his eyes wide.

"I don't!"

"Well, no, you're just Shawn to us. You ain't no Mike." Hunter laughed, hitting on the back.

"Good. Because if Dalip heard that shit, I'd be mince meat." He shuddered.

* * *

Kevin and Mike stepped into the gym to be greeted by a fuming gym teacher. 

"Where the hell were you guys?" He yelled directly in Kevin's face, spraying saliva on him.

Kevin slowly wiped off his face, then he started to sneer. "Stuck at the nurse's office." he said slowly, as if the teacher wouldn't understand.

He glanced around, then sighed. "Fine. Don't be late again! Now put on your uniforms." He then held out the pink and blue monstrosity. Kevin's eyes widened as their maddened gym teacher stuck it under his nose. He backed up, wildly looking around the room. Pink and blue. Everywhere. Even Shannon.

It was too much.

"Hell no I won't wear that." Kevin gagged, looking at Mike who was leaving to the changing room.

"WHAT? YOU MUST HONOUR OUR SCHOOL COLOURS! WHERE THEM PROUDLY!" He suddenly snapped, pushing Kevin through the change room doors.

"AGH! NO!" Kevin yelled, pushing him away. "Jesus! What fag picked pink and blue anyway!" he screeched loudly. Suddenly, he turned and tore out of the room, arms in the air.

Mike regarded him thoughtfully for a second, then turned to go get changed.

As he stepped out the door, he heard his teacher talking, and saw everyone on the benches. He looked for Kevin, but didn't see him, so he went and sat beside Kurt and Dwayne.

"And for those of you who don't know my name, I'm Mr. Thompson... just call me Tom."

Suddenly, Andrew snickered loudly.

"Is something funny Andrew?" He yelled pointing at him.

"TOM THOMPSON!" He roared, hitting his head off of the wall a couple times.

"What's so funny?" A smaller kid, Mike recognized him as Matthew Kaye- a teachers pet, asked snidley.

Andrew stopped laughing so quickly it was chilling. A sudden silence rippled across the gym as Andrew's head darted toward Kaye, a grimace plastered on his face. Kaye shrank back, petrified.

What happened next shocked everyone. Andrew smiled wryly, then leaned back where he was, still smiling.

"Right... anyways, today, we'll start off by doing some basic exersises... NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20!!!" Mr. Thompson suddenly scremed, causing everyone to drop down and start initiating push-ups.

Mike looked over to Dalip and Andrew out of curiosity, and saw Andrew standing on Dalip's back as he was doing push-ups on his fingertips. He shuddered and continued, finally reaching twenty.

"Twenty sit-ups!" He then screamed, blowing his whistle as hard as humanly possible, as everyone dropped and began doing their twenty.

Mike grimaced. He hated sit-ups. They were like his worst enemy. He didn't know why, he just loathed them.

After twenty, Mr. Thompson announced that everyone was to run three laps around the gym. Amidst groans, he blew his whistle five times, then stopped.

"Everyone shut up! If you whine once more that twenty suicides! FOR EACH WHINE! NOW GET MOVING!" He bellowed, sending everyone off.

Mike was running as fast as he can, to get this over with. This gym was huge. He recognized the guy infront of him, and he was trying to figure it out, when suddenly, the figure stopped dead in his tracks, causing Mike to slam full impact into him, throwing him to the ground. Mike shook his head slowly, and sat up, his ears ringing loudly.

He turned around and held out a hand, and helped Mike up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, as Mike regained his balance.

"Holy Shit man, why'd you stop like that?" Mike groaned, holding his arm. His vision was still blurred.

"Look, I'm sorry... Mike... Uh, Dalip just kinda stopped up there." He apologized. Mike could see he was pointing at a large figure standing over someone else. "He just kicked that guy in the back of the head..."

Mike recognized that voice. _Matt... _he thought to himself. Before he could say anything, Mr. Thompson suddenly bellowed from the back.

" MICHAEL, MATTHEW! GET A MOVE ON LADIES! THAT'S TWENTY SUICIDES EACH ON FRIDAY!"

Mike sighed as Matt took off running, and hit himself once on the head, clearing his vision a little more, then kept running.

* * *

**Matt Hardy: Gee, I wonder!**

**Jeff: Jeff Hardy. Gawd.**

**Mike Mizanin: The Miz!**

**Kurt: Kurt Angle. Duh**

**Dwayne: The Rock!**

**Shannon: Shannon Moore**

**Maria: Maria Kanellis**

**Ashley: Ashley Massaro**

**Brian: Brian Kendrick/ Spanky**

**Paul: Paul London**

**Phil: CM Punk/ that annoying fag.**

**Andrew: Test**

**Dalip: Khali**

**Frank: Bobby Lashley**

**Dave: Batista**

**Rob: RVD**

**Terry: Sabu**

**Shawn: Shawn Michaels (I'm aware his first name is Michael, but, FACT: Known to his friends and family as SHAWN!**

**Paul (Hunter): HHH**

**Kevin: Kevin Thorn**

**Chris Irvine: Chris Jericho**

**Chris Benoit: The Queen. Jeez, who d'ya think?**

**Oscar/Rey: Rey Mysterio**

**Randy: Randy Orton (Loch Ness Monster, RKO!)**

**Trish: Trish Stratus**

**Barbara: Kelly Kelly**

**John: John Cena**

**Jim: The Sandman**

**Adam: Edge**

**Jay: Christian**

**Amy: Lita**

**Matthew Kaye: Matt Striker**

**Stacy: Stacy Keibler**

**Christy Hemme: Big Foot. (Geez.)**

**Candice: Candice Michelle**

**Torrie: Torrie Wilson.**

* * *

**A/N** I hope you enjoyed it... you're requests will be in next chapter! Later! Sorry if there's typos.


	3. The Fuckface Tribe

Thanks for your reviews ya'll! You rock! So this is chapter THREE! YES! Geez I'm sorry the other one took forever... Anyways, this one will be different... and I'll try to make this one funnier. Let's just say a certain student's going to be hospitalized... Enjoy.

* * *

Matt walked down the hall dragging his black gym bag behind him, heading for his locker. He'd just turned the corner when he noticed something odd. A blonde teen with baggy jeans and a black shirt with a green skull on it was hanging by his locker, a cigarette in his mouth, smoke gathered around him. Matt instantly recognized him as Jim Fullington, who used to be one of his friends, and he knew Jim hated his guts and would _probably _want to see them spilled infront of him. 

Matt looked warily a him, and took another step closer, trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Jim so close to his locker?

Suddenly, Jim mashed the cigarette onto Matt's locker, putting it out, and let it drop to the ground. Matt shuddered at the look on Jim's face.

He breathed out and continued at a normal pace to his locker, shaking off what he'd seen. As he reached his locker, he saw a note sticking out of his locker. He looked intently as he picked it up, and suddenly his eyes widened as he read the note.

-_You're dead_

_

* * *

_

Mike continued down the hall to the cafeteria, when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Jim.

"Hey! I thought your parents were sending you to that "Catholic School" what happened to that?" Mike asked in interest.

"Well, they _changed_ their minds." Jim explained, nodding. Mike looked to the Student ID card on the string on his neck.

"Your ID says you are James Fullington of St. Horatio secondary school..." Mike grinned, as they got in line for their lunch.

"Yeah, well I decided I'd come here. Well, I made the bus driver stop here. Besides, I decided I had some time to _kill_ with my friend Matt." Jim snarled, pushing Matthew out of his way. "Look out Kaye." he then snarled.

"Kill?" Kaye gulped, his eyes wide.

Jim chuckled, patting his head. "No, the other Matt. I haven't got any problems with you. Yet. Now be on your way. Hurry along." He said, shooing him off.

* * *

Matthew hurried down the hallway, eager to get away from Jim. 

_I'll just go out for lunch... _He decided. As he rounded a corner by the lockers, he felt strong arms grab him from behind. He didn't even try to struggle- it was useless.

Andrew threw him against a portrait of the principal of 1946, shattering the glass, sending shards of it everywhere. Matt looked up and down the halls. Deserted.

Without a word, Andrew slammed his fist into his stomach, then in the head.

He spun around, and rammed Matt against the school awards, then threw him on the floor, and lept on him, and began rapidly punching him in the face.

He could feel the blood everywhere. People often reffered to Andrew as "mean" and "a bully"

This was an understatement. He wasn't mean, just completely insane. He hated almost everyone. If he liked you, you were the luckiest son of a bitch in school. If you piss of Andrew, do NOT expect to come out unskathed.

Andrew picked Matthew up by the neck, but didn't let go of his neck, but began squeezing harder.

Suddely, as he began to grow dizzy, and barely consious, it stopped. He could see a blurred Andrew smiling devishly down on him.

"Mike and Jim did this to you." He ordered threatiningly. "Right?"

Matthew weakly nodded, then staggered off.

Glen, Terry and Rob came through the doors of the school to see a bloody and beaten Matthew Kaye, stumbling around.

"Jesus Matt!" Glen exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder. At that, Matthew flinched.

"Who the hell did this?" Rob asked, Terry standing behind him.

"...Guys?" Terry muttered. They looked at him, and he pointed at the hallway where he was attacked.

"Holy shit..." Glen muttered, then turned back to Matthew. "Who did this?" He demanded.

Glen was known school-wide as meaner, tougher, and more violent then Andrew, and could easily get rid of him without the slightest problem.

But that's just if you provoke him. Otherwise, he's one of the nicest guys in the school. But people know not to mess with him. Matthew knew that if he told Glen, Andrew wouldn't be a problem.

But then there was Dalip. Everybody knew Dalip was a kind hearted, gentle, nice guy- but extremely loyal. He was attached to Andrew at the hip, and he wouldn't stand for it if Glen so much as layed a finger on Andrew.

Glen could beat up Dalip, but Andrew and Dalip? There was no way.

"It was...Mike and Jim." Matthew lied.

"Bullshit." Rob said flatly.

"Really! They ganged up on me! Jim did most of it, but Mike pushed me into the picture!" He insisted. If anyone figured out he was lying (especially Glen) he would be dead within a week.

Glen looked warily at him. "We'll talk to them." he nodded.

Terry cracked his knuckles.

Glen and Rob sighed. "Not now Terry." Rob groaned. Terry sighed, and nodded.

A small distance away, two figures were observing the situation.

"You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" Christy asked Dalip.

Dalip looked away, and shook his head. "No." He said quietly.

* * *

Kevin slipped into the cafeteria a couple minutes after Mike and Jim had. He ran into the line behind them, ignoring the angry protesting from the girls behind him. 

"Mike! You're alive!" He exclaimed. "And you're not wearing pink!"

Mike turned around. "Oh, hi Kevin. Where did you get off to?"

"I went to chemistry instead. But that friggen Randy Orton was there. Did I tell you how much I hate him?" Kevin then asked, looking quite unhappy.

Jim turned around. "Uh, who's this?" he asked Mike. Kevin didn't acknowledge him and continued talking about how stupid Randy was.

"And don't forget that idiot Andrew. Jesus, you'd swear he was dropped and his head twenty-three times as a child..." he ranted.

"Hey!" Jim suddenly yelled. They all looked at him.

"Uh-huh, and who are you?" Kevin asked, in a bored kind of manner. Mike laughed nervously.

"This is Jim- he's a good friend of mine. Jim this is Kevin." Mike introduced them.

"Oh... cool... I thought you were yelling at me for no reason. I get it now." He nodded, holding out his hand.

Suddenly, something pushed Kevin, hard, out of the way. Mike and Jim looked, and saw Glen, Terry and Rob, all not looking very pleased. Terry cracked his knuckles. Rob sighed in frustration.

"Not now Terry." He told him. Terry nodded.

"Hey guys!" Jim greeted, punching Glen lightly on the shoulder. "It's been forever!"

Glen moved closer. "Come on, I need to talk to you guys." He ordered, then turned, and walked towards an empty corner of the cafeteria.

Jim, Mike and Kevin began to follow them. Glen turned and glared at Kevin.

"Not him." he growled. Kevin shrugged, and walked off towards a table.

When they reached the corner, Glen spun around.

"Did you, or did you not beat the shit out of Matt?" He grimaced.

"Matt? Ha! Don't I wish!" Jim laughed bitterly, glaring at Matt, who was eating with Adam, Jay and Amy.

Glen shook his head. "Not **_that _**Matt. Matt Kaye."

"No! He might be a bit on a nuisence, but I wouldn't hurt the kid! Why? What happened?" Mike asked.

Rob sighed. "Follow me." He then ordered. They followed him out of the cafeteria, and into the main entrance hall.

Mike and Jim surveyed the scene.

"Holy shit..." Jim said, picking his way through broken glass, sharded wood, and blood. "What the fuck happened?"

"We don't know... we found Matthew here, similar to a bloody pulp. He told us you guys did it, I mean, I didn't believe him, but Rob and Glen insisted that we asked..." Terry explained.

Mike looked around. "Even though he's a little liar, and he deserved a punch or two, I would_ never_ wish this on the guy..." he muttered, looking at the dents in the locker

"You!" Someone suddenly yelled angrily behind them. They all turned, and saw Matt, Shannon, Adam, Jay, Amy and Phil storming through the bloody scence, not even noticing the glass and wood everywhere.

Jim laughed, and stepped forward, his head up. "Well well well, if it isn't the fuckface tribe themselves. What brings us the honor?" He sneered, as Adam got right in his face.

"What the hell is up with you!?" Adam yelled in his face. Jim wiped his face off.

"Obviously a tad more then you." He spat, staring down at Adam.

He laughed bitterly, then stepped closer. "Don't act like you don't know what you did! Don't be an idiot!" He yelled, pulling out a crumpled note.

Jim snatched it from his hands, and read it carefully.

"Yeah... I missed the whole segment on why this has something to do with us." Jim sighed, throwing the note back into Adam's face.

Matt stepped forward, enraged. "I saw you by my locker after gym! Right where I found the note! Don't play stupid Jim!" He yelled.

Jim sighed softly, and pulled out a cigarette. "If you didn't know, my locker happens to be right beside yours. If you have a problem with me hanging by _my_ locker, talk to the principal about it." He finsihed, lighting the cigarette.

Adam shoved the note into his face. "What about THIS! Can't explain that can you?"

Jim grabbed the note. "I wouldn't waste my time." He flatly said, then tossed the note onto the ground, and stomped on it.

Adam raised a fist, but Jim grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back, bringing him to the ground.

Phil ran at them. "Take Phil!" Jim ordered, and Rob's leg connected with Phil's neck and brought him to the ground. Rob jumped onto him and began punching.

Without a word, Terry jumped on Jay's back, putting all his weight onto him, making his legs give out, and practically crushing him. Mike turned, to meet a fist in the face by Shannon. Mike fell back onto the ground. He looked up to the surprised face of Shannon. Shannon brought one of his hands forward, and helped Mike up, only to be tackled by Jim.

As Mike stood up, his eyes started stinging as he took a hard blow to the head. He turned to Matt, who looked very vindicated. Suddenly his eyes went wide, as something grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him through the air. Mike watched in horror and amazement as Glen raised him higher into the air. Suddenly, before Glen brought him into the ground, there was a loud shout.

"Hey! What the hell do you think is going on!" Someones voice boomed. They all turned to see a large man, red-faced and quite pissed off.

"Well, you see Mr. Hogan, these guys attacked us for no-"

"Don't lie you dumb shit!" Jim yelled, kicking Adam in the ribs, bringing him back to his knees.

"Well, the fuckface tribe attacked us for something they claimed I did, which I didn't, and we were defending ourselves." Jim explained to the principal, who shook his head.

"Language is unneeded Jim... I'll talk to you all after school. Get to classes. I believe you all have History together. Now go!" He yelled.

Without hesitation, they all scurried off to get to the classroom.

* * *

**A/N **You see, I usually hate having wrestlers as teachers...but Lisa really wanted Hulk in here. Also, I didn't want to use Hulk's real name...it's...annoying... yeah. Reviews will be much appretiated!

Typos? Stop Whining!


	4. People SHIT in bathrooms!

Okay, thanks guys for reviewing! You guys are so number one! Anyways, incase there was confusion, Matt Striker got beat up, Matt Hardy is in the "fuckface tribe" And Chris Jericho is the one with Benoit. No other Chris's will be used. Okay? Okay. Please enjoy and maybe leave your thoughts in review form! Woohoo! lmfaowas! BZTTGM!!! (yay! Lisa, you better be reading this!)

* * *

"But sir! We didn't do anything wrong! They attacked us on assumption! We shouldn't have to do all this stuff! Cleaning the bathrooms!?" Jim yelled at Mr. Hogan, who had just explained to them what their punishment would be, and it was close to the end of the day. In fact one more class was left- actually half a class. 

Phil laughed bitterly. "Bathrooms? Those aren't that big! We have to clean the yard! Man, that yard is massive!"

"Not to mention the junk strewn around it!" Adam exclaimed, pointing at the yard from the window,

"People SHIT in bathrooms!" Jim yelled, at Adam, who rolled his eyes. "But...I wouldn't be surprised if you people shit in the yard as well..." He added.

Mr. Hogan stood up. "I will NOT tolerate such language Jim!" He roared. But as he did, Adam had already jumped at Jim, and they were exchanging punches.

Mr. Hogan slammed a large fist onto the table infront of him, sending pens and papers everywhere. "Will you idiots stop fighting for **FIVE** **MINUTES**!" he yelled, practically screaming the last bit.

Jim and Adam both backed off, as Mike spoke up.

"Can you at least let Shannon off? He didn't do anything!" He protested. Shannon smiled appreciatively at Mike, but it faded as their enraged principal exploded again.

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM! HE DID NOTHING! BYSTANDING!!!!!!" He screamed into Mike's face, who shuddered.

Suddenly, the seceratery leaned into the room. "Sir, there's been a problem..." She said urgently.

He sighed and leaned back, rolling his eyes. "What now Tanya?" He asked.

"Umm... there was a student...with a concusion...and he's dissapeared from the nurse's office." She explained. Mike's eyes widened.

"Well, I'll get a couple of us to look around... You guys, you are dismissed, for now... Tomorrow, once you get off the bus, come here- I'll give you all supplies to clean." he told them.

"We get to miss classes!" Jim exclaimed excitedly.

"Nope. Between classes, at lunch, and after school for half an hour, every day, for a month." He said smugly.

A sneer played across Jim's face, as Mr. Hogan continued. "Oh, and Jim? You'll have some special attention payed to you- making sure you get to class, making sure you don't go an with your usual antics- smoking, drinking... THAT IS NOT TOLERATED!"

"Oh, sir? Who said I smoked, or _drink_!" he spat.

Mr. Hogan pointed at his pocket. Jim looked down and saw a pack of cigarettes poking out, and the tip of a bottle of whisky, just as the vice principal, Mrs. Eastings snatched them away. Jim twitched, his knuckles turning white, as they were being clenched tight enough to strangle someone to death.

"Now, get going!" he yelled, and without hesitation, they all piled out of the office, passed the seceratery's desk, and into the hall. Once they were out of earshot, Jim turned, and shoved Matt into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem kid!" Jim harshly whispered.

"Death threats can land you in jail dumbass!" He whispered back.

"I didn't write that note Matt!" He insisted.

"Come on Jim, it's not worth it getting in trouble again. Let's just go." Mike told him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah Matt, just let it go. Let's just not hate eachother for five minutes-like whatshisname said- let's figure this out. If Mike and Jim didn't beat up Kaye, who did?" Shannon asked.

Jim scoffed. "Obviously someone bigger then us.."

"Alot more brutal." Mike added.

"Someone with no remorse...who Kaye had pissed off at one point..." Rob pointed out. Everyone went quiet.

"Andrew." They all said in unison.

"And why would Andrew pin the blame on you guys?" Terry asked.

"Obviously trying to start something..." Mike replied.

"Maybe to start a fight with someone...?" Jim offered

"I don't see what you're getting at..." Glen mumbled, looking at everyone.

"And he left the note on the locker to try to get Matt and us mad at Jim and Mike, so that would spark up a fight..." Shannon nodded.

"And so, that would bring the attention off of him...but...for...what?" Phil asked, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Mike's eyes went wide.

"Jesus jumped up christ, he's going to do something else- more extreme- and with Hogan watching us like a hawk..."

"He'll blame us!" Jim yelled, punching the wall.

"What's wrong guys?" Came a cheery voice behind them. They all turned and saw Christy smiling behind them. Behind Christy was Dalip and Andrew. Strangely enough, the cheery voice came from Andrew, who stepped forward and inspected Jim's hand.

"Ouch...don't want to go around punching walls Jim. They tend to be rock hard." He told Jim, smiling...pleasently.

"What the fuck do you want Andrew?" Jim growled.

Andrew looked hurt. Genuinely hurt. He shook his head, and smiled again. "Come on, Jim. I want to talk to you for a second, okay?" He asked (rather then ordering).

"Er...okay." He replied, and followed Andrew to the end of the hall. For some reason, he had this feeling that when he talked to him alone, he wouldn't be so nice...

Andrew didn't stop as they walked through the doors, but continued to the huge willow tree about twenty meters away from the school. Jim stopped beside him.

"Listen Jim... I kinda need to talk to you." He told him. Jim looked at him questioningly, but sat down on the grass, and reached into his pocket for a smoke, but swore quietly when he remembered that Mrs. Eastings had stolen them.

"Okay. Shoot." Jim sighed.

* * *

Kevin sat in art class, shuddering. Why did they keep giggling, and looking at him? He turned and looked at Trish, Barbara and Stacy smiling and looking over. 

He turned his attention back to the teacher, when something landed on his desk. He blinked once. Twice. Then opened it.

-_Hey Kevin- _It said. He glanced around nervously, and saw Trish wave at him.

He turned back, and scrawled _-What?- _

_-What's up? -Trish-_

_-...er...nothing really... why do you ask? don't you have anything better you could be doing?-_

_-Of course not! How could anything be better then talking to you? -Trish-_

_"Uh, yeah, remember the book that I hit you with? Aren't you pissed?-_

_-Pissed? Of course not! That wuz funny! -Trish-_

_-...Funny?-_

_-Yeah! You're really cool. -Trish-_

Kevin looked at her, a raised eyebrow. She giggled and waved. His eyes went wide. He turned back to that note, and quickly began writing.

_-Leave me alone!-_

_-lol, ur hilarious! What you doing tonight? -Trish-_

_-That would be... _none_ of your business-_

_-lol, that's ok. So what do you think about this teacher? -Trish-_

_-He's an annoying hippy with nothing else better to do.-_

He heard Trish trying not to laugh. He slammed his head onto his desk, and looked up to the clock. Twenty more minutes of class... _Jesus..._

Another note sailed onto his desk, and he started reading it.

-_Jesus Kevin, you lucky piece of shit! Trish is so into you! Ask her out! -Kurt & Dwayne-_

Kevin rolled his eyes. _-Jesus Christ no! She's terrifying! And creepy... you can have her! I'll put in a good word for you Kurt. Dwayne. You're weird.-_

_-Gee thanks- Dwayne- Really you're awesome buddy!-Kurt-_

Another note fell on his desk.

-_You are SO cute! _**:D**_ Trish-_

Kevin screamed and threw the note across the room. Suddenly, someone pulled a chair into the desk attached to his. Kevin jumped, then turned around to see Trish smiling widely at him.

"Notes are so annoying aren't they? Talking in person is WAY better." Trish smiled, sliding a little closer to him.

"Indeed. You see that guy over there?" He pointed at Kurt. "He likes you."

Trish looked at Kurt. "Kurt? Aww! But I like someone else alot more." She said shyly, moving her chair over a little more.

"Really. Is it Dwayne? Because I think he likes you too. More then Kurt. And...yeah, go see him!" He exclaimed.

Trish giggled, and moved even closer.

"Really! Please! I need to be alone!" he practically screamed at her.

The whole room went quiet, and everyone looked at him. He waved, then raised his hand. Mr. Wilkins, their spaced out teacher, nodded at him.

"May I please go to the bathroom!?" He asked frantically. Mr. Wilkins nodded sagely again, and Kevin practically lept out of the room, and flew down the hall, right into someone. He sat bolt up, and stood, stumbled , and lurched forward.

Someone started laughing. He looked at them, his eyebrow raised, at... no other then Randy Orton. Kevin eyes flashed at Randy.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Pilsbery dough brain?" He spat, standing up. Suddenly someone ran to Kevin..

"Are you okay Kevie? What did this idiot do?" He recognized the voice as Trish's. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"This _idiot _did nothing. He's far to stupid. I'm amazed you're breathing Orton." He told Randy, patted his shoulder, then walked away, leaving him in shock.

_Why the hell was Trish with Kevin? _He thought to himself.

* * *

"Sit with Christy!" Andrew ordered Dalip, as he noticed that Andrew was sitting at the back of the bus with Jim. Dalip raised an eyebrow, but sat down beside Christy. 

It was the end of the day, and they were headed home.

Mike was sitting across from Andrew and Jim by himself. Suddenly Kevin flew onto the bus, ran up the aisle, and ducked into the seat beside Mike.

"Hi?" Mike greeted, raising an eyebrow.

"Did she see me?" He hoarsly whispered.

"Who?" Mike asked, just as Trish poked her blonde head over the seat.

"Hi Kevin!" Kevin screamed and sank down lower. He saw Kurt glaring at him from the seat infront of Andrew. Kevin smiled sheepishly and waved at him.

"So...what's up Mike?" He asked, in a strained voice.

"Did you not see the seat beside us?" He whispered.

Kevin looked over at Jim.

"And...?"

"Why is he sitting with Andrew?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know... I've...had my own little problems all day." He said as the bus stopped, and Kevin and a couple other people stood up. "Seeya later guys." He muttered, then ran off the bus. Mike looked down, and saw a small picture beside him. He picked it up, and looked at it.

It was a girl with long black hair, and she was wearing blood red eyeshadow, and she was wearing a blue tube top with a black skull and crossbones, and a white and black striped sweater underneath, sitting beside Kevin, who was smiling

"Kevin! You forgot your picture!" He yelled, as the bus door closed, and began driving away.

"Dammit..." He muttered, and stuck the picture into his backpack.

Someone moved into the seat beside him. He looked up, and blinked.

"Hi Mike!" Christy smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, not much. Dalip got off, so I decided to come sit with you!" She replied, waving at Andrew, who was still sitting with Jim. Andrew nodded and smiled.

She saw the confused look on Mike's face. She laughed.

"You probably think I'm either weird or insane for hanging out with Andrew and Dalip, don't you?" She asked.

"Well...a little..." He answered truthfully. She laughed again.

"And you probably think Andrew's the worst person in the school, right?" She asked quietly.

"Uh...Kind of." He responded sheepishly. She giggled.

"Though you may not see it, Andrew's one of the nicest guys I know...he's just got...major issues. I guess you have to know him for him to be nice to you. There is ALOT worse people in the school besides Andrew." She told him. He nodded.

"...Like?"

"Randy Orton. He thinks he's a 'womanizer' and he just has the worst ego ever! It doesn't help that almost every girl in the school is totally head over heels in love with him. At least Andrew has some dignity left." Christy explained.

"Wow...I never really thought of that... I guess you're right..." He muttered. She giggled and pointed at the picture that had fallen out of his backpack.

"Why do you have a picture of Shelly?" She leaned closer. "And Kevin?" She giggled again.

"Kev left it on the bus, so I'm going to bring it to him tomorrow."

"Oh...I get it." She nodded, as the bus came to a halt. Mike stood up.

"I'll see you later then." He told her, then turned to Andrew and Jim. "Bye Jim...seeya later...Andrew." Jim waved, and Andrew glanced up for a second, a bemused look on his face. He glanced back at Christy who was smiling widely at him and waving.

He turned and started down the aisle.

* * *

It was almost 7:00, and Kevin was laying on his bed, throwing pencils at the ceiling. It was obviously a very quiet night, but Kevin was loving it after the excitement of the day. Suddenly, the phone in his room started ringing. He raised an eyebrow at it, and picked it up. 

"Uh-huh?"

He heard a giggling on the other end of the line.

"Hi Kevin." Trish greeted him.

He flopped back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be the quiet night he had hoped for after all.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What's new? I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was cool. I feel so sorry for Kevin lol. 

So, leave what you think- constructive critisism would be okay with me, as long as it's not senseless flaming because I don't like Orton. (Or the odd typo that I missed)

(Typos? Stop Whining!)

(AL...!)

Thanks for reading!


	5. SUCK IT!

Chapter five...who knew? So yeah, I'll try to have fun with it. I hope you guys liked chapter three and four, though barely anyone reviewed, though I'd like to thank the cool people who did review. BZTTGM! Enjoy. Oh, plus, I's like to know what some people meant in their reviews...like, someone has a crush...who are they talking about? Mike & Christy, or Kevin & Shelly, or...Trish & Kevin? Or Kurt & Trish? I'm confused. O.o

* * *

Mike came onto the bus, and looked around, He didn't see Kevin anywhere. He swore quietly, and made his way back to the bus. The seat appeared to be empty.

He sat down, and jumped as the familiar voice chirped out beside him.

"Hiya Mike!" Rey greeted cheerfully, jumping up and down.

"Woah...Hi Rey. Are you supposed to be at school? Didn't you get like, a major concussion?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope. They just assumed! I'm ALL better! Besides, I've taken lockers to the head before, so, AHH!" He suddenly broke off, as Jim popped up from the seat infront of them.

"We're in deep shit." He told Mike.

Rey looked down, around him, and on the seats, then back up at Jim. "I don't see any." He stated. Jim smacked his forehead.

"Why? What happened?" Mike asked Jim curiously.

"Our principal wants to meet our parents for a meeting." Terry grimaced.

"No shit?" Rob asked, taking off his head phones. "Dude, my mom is going to flip!" He groaned.

"Your mom can flip?" Rey asked in interest. They ignored him.

"Dude, I'm so glad my dad's away for a bit...otherwise, I won't be alive tomorrow." He then sighed.

"Isn't your dad coming back on the eighth?" Terry asked Rob.

"Uh-huh, why?" he returned.

"That's today." Jim told him. Rob slammed his head off the bus seat.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Everyone on the bus went quiet. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him from the front.

"What!?" He yelled at everyone. "Get back to what you were doing!" He ordered, as everyone turned around.

"When is said meeting?" Glen asked, a couple seats up from them.

Everyone turned as they heard an unfamiliar voice from the seat beside them.

"The parents are already leaving. They might even be done by the time we get there." he muttered.

"Hi Mark!" Rey exclaimed, vaulting over Mike, and into the seat next to him. "Guys, this is Mark!" He introduced.

Mark seemed a little bigger then most of them, and he was wearing dark clothing. His hair, which was black, was almost down to his shoulders.

Beside him was someone else, who Mike recognized as Steve Borden. He used to go to his school, but Steve had moved a month before graduation.

"Hello." Jim nodded, then turned back to Mike. "It's crazy, but I have a feeling that Hogan's going to tell my parents about my smoking and drinking..." he stated, pulling out a can of beer. He popped it open. He took a long drink, then held it out to Mike.

"Nah. My mom can smell beer three miles away. Thanks anyways." Mike told him. Jim shrugged, and took another swig.

"Yo Terry, want some?" He asked him, holding out the can. Terry nodded, and went to reach for it, but the bus driver suddenly slammed on the brakes. The beer can went flying, spraying every which way, getting over everything and every on- the windows, the seats, everyone from the second last seat and down.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Jim chuckled, as everyone turned and glared at him.

* * *

Matt sat with his friends in the cafeteria, their favourite hangout places before and between classes, his head in his hands. Phil was looking around nervously.

"Matt, is it a really good idea to bail out on Hogan's punishment? I mean, he'll notice we're not cleaning the yard... he can see everything from his office..." He muttered.

"Fuck him! it's storming outside." Matt groaned.

"Well, Shannon's outside doing his time. I think we should help." Phil stated.

"Oh, come on Phil. It's Shannon's problem if he get's hypo-what-the-fuck-ea. He wants to be a fag, fine. We're fine in here! Besides, the yard isn't that bad, it can wait." Adam snarled, Matt nodding, quick to agree with his friend.

Phil stood up, hitting his palms off of the table. "I can't believe this Matt. Honestly. Make up your _own_ mind for once! Honestly, you let _Adam_ make all of your decisions! Maybe we wouldn't be in this shit if it weren't for dear _Adam_! Who was it that made you and Mike fight in the first place. That's right...It was_ Adam _who did so. Maybe you guys wouldn't hate each other if it weren't for him! All I'm saying is that, maybe, for once, do what you want. Not what he does." Phil fumed, grabbing his dark blue jacket, and storming out.

"Hah! We don't need you anyways." Adam laughed, as Phil glared at him, and continued on.

Jay regarded this quietly, then spoke up.

"Maybe Phil's right...I mean...Adam has been speaking for you lately...maybe you should..."

Adam cut him off. "Fine, you can go join Shannon and Phil outside, maybe then you can- Pretend you don't see them." Adam suddenly whispered, as a couple of people stepped in. Jay glanced over.

"It's only Andrew and Dalip. And Christy. We haven't had any problems with them. Why would they do anything?" Jay asked.

Matt laughed softly. "Yesterday night, Adam kept trying to prank call Andrew, and kept saying stupid shit trying to get him mad...and, uh, the guy has call ID so...He's got a little problem with him..." Matt muttered.

Adam jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Andrew glaring down at him. He sat down on the bench beside him, Dalip sitting on the other side.

"So you think you're funny, huh?" Andrew snarled. Adam swallowed, and shook his head.

"What was up with those calls last night? You have some sort of problem with us?"

Adam shook his head. Matt's eyes widened as Dalip grabbed Adam by the shoulders, and stood up, taking Adam with him. Matt had never seen him do this to a fellow student before...usually it was Andrew who freaked on everyone.

Dalip pushed him against the wall, and Andrew stepped infront of his, pushing his hands onto Adam's shoulder blades, pushing all his weight into it.

"So you think me and Dalip are **_GAY_**?" he roared, right in his face.

"No! That was, uh Matt's idea!" He protested. Matt's mouth fell open. Amy stood up, and at this Matt sighed in relief. At least his girlfriend would stand up for him.

"Yeah, it was totally Matt's idea. Adam wouldn't say that shit." She told them, crossing her arms.

"Ames!" Matt exclaimed, a hurt look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, and stood beside Adam.

"So let him go. It's _him_ you want." She told Andrew, glaring at him.

Andrew let go of Adam with one hand, then looked back at Matt for a second, who was fuming, staring down at the bench.

Andrew looked thoughtful for a second, then punched Adam hard on his jaw.

"You don't fucking lie to me, and you!" He yelled pointing at Amy. "Don't come within a foot of me, Dalip _OR_ Matt ever again. If you do, I _will _kill you. You people make me sick." He flatly stated. He turned to Adam again, and raised his fist in the air, ready to punch him out, when Christy touched his shoulder.

"Come on Andrew." She said softly, pulling his shirt slightly. Dalip nodded.

"Their not worth it." He agreed, pulling Andrew back. But instead of just tugging at him, he tore him away from Adam, who scurried back about a meter.

Andrew turned and walked back to the table to where Jay and Matt were. Matt looked at him with gratitude. For once he was glad to have Andrew around. He had no idea why Andrew had started being a little nicer, and frankly, he didn't care. As long as he didn't want his blood.

Andrew looked at Matt and Jay. "If these fags even look at you wrong, tell me." He told them, as they both nodded slowly. He then turned his attention back onto Matt.

"There's going to be a party at my house on Friday. Come if you want. You know where I live right?" Matt nodded, as Andrew continued.

"You can bring whoever you want. It starts at five...you spend the night if you want. Okay?" He informed them.

Jay and Matt both nodded, still confused of why Andrew had been so pleasant lately. Apparently, alot of students he used to try to kill on a regular basis had stopped being bothered by him.

Him and Jay got up, and left Adam and Amy by the wall, Adam clutching his shoulder.

* * *

"Who knew?" Jim stated flatly, a garbage bag in hand, staring down at a toilet. Rob glanced up from washing the mirrors along with Terry.

Jim was staring down at the most random, weird, demented thing he'd seen for a long time.

There was a large, stuffed monkey shoved into the toilet. Jim sighed, shrugged, and reached into the toilet, and pulled out the sopping mass.

"Thank god some people flush around here..." He muttered, throwing the soaked monkey into a garbage bag.

"So...Jim...what the hell's up with all this?" Glen finally asked, referring to how Andrew was acting, and how Jim was hanging out with him.

"Well, people are obviously taking glee to shoving monkeys into the place where they go to the bathroom...very depraved people if you ask me..." He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"You know what the hell I meant...with Andrew and all that shit..." Glen growled, shoving his broom in the corner.

Jim shrugged. "I feel sorry for the guy. He's had a messed up life. He needed someone to talk to...he trusted me I guess...Apparently, his basically only friend is drifting away from him for his girlfriend." He muttered, closing a bathroom stall.

"Well, if he wants to talk to you, why is he trying to fuck us up? Like, that note he left to get Matt pissed at you...and when he beat up Kaye and told him to tell that you and Mike did it? Doesn't seem very friendly to me..." Rob muttered, as Jim shrugged.

"He's probably got his reasons...we don't really talk about it much. Hey there's gonna be this party on Friday...any of you guys wanna come?" He asked, obviously changing the subject. Mike looked up.

"Sure! Great, where is it?" He asked, tying up his shoe as the bell rang.

"Uh, Andrew's house..." He told them. Mike nodded slowly, as Terry, Rob and Glen exchanged glances.

* * *

A figure slipped into History class, looking around. Trish, or any of her friends, were no where in sight.

Kevin sighed and sank into a chair at the back beside Shawn and Hunter. They looked up for a second, nodded, and continued scribbling on the desk that was empty between them.

Kevin twitched as a loud voice came from infront of him.

"Hey man, where have you been all day?" Kurt asked, as Dwayne turned around and waved.

"Uh, hiding from something." He whispered.

"Do NOT tell me you're hiding from Trish!" Dwayne practically shouted at him. Kevin shrugged, as the teacher slammed a fist down on Dwayne's desk, causing him to jump.

"Shut up!" He screamed, then continued to the front of the room.

"Gee, we get all the nicest teachers..." Kevin muttered sarcastically.

He glared as Shawn poked him with a pencil. He looked at him.

"What?" He asked harshly.

Shawn pointed at the desk, at a picture of the teacher with his head exploding, and him and Hunter pointing and laughing, the principal yelling in the background, hitting his head with a ruler.

Kevin giggled, then covered his mouth, his eyes wide. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just giggle?" He coughed, glancing at him.

Kevin shook his head, and pointed at someone at the front, who he suddenly recognized as Mike.

"Mike!" He shouted, waving his arms in the air. Mike slowly turned around, a little confused until he noticed it was Kevin.

Mike shot him a look to say, 'where the hell were you?'

Kevin glanced around and mouthed, 'hiding', as the teacher stalked slowly to the back, and hovered over Shawn and Hunter's desk.

"And what's this?" He asked angrily.

"Well, you obviously know what it is, seeing as you're using such a harsh tone, so why ask?" Shawn pointed out, as Hunter snickered.

"Oh, so you're a funny guy are you?" He snarled.

"Well, you're quite humorous yourself!" Shawn smiled, purposely pissing him off.

"Okay, you two idiots erase that desk, or else!"

"Or else what?" Hunter asked warily.

"I'll send you clowns to the office!" He growled.

"Is that a threat?" Shawn asked in a snooty voice.

"No...it's a promise." He flatly told them, as they exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, in that case!" Hunter began, as they both stood up.

"We have two words for you!" Shawn exclaimed.

"SUCK IT!" They both yelled into his face.

"Oh yeah! Well I have two words for you!" He shouted, his eyes bugging out.

They looked at him expectantly, as he leaned forward into their faces.

"GET OUT!" He screamed.

They both groaned, as Shawn hit himself in the head.

"Dude, we should have seen that coming..." He sighed, as they began their trek to the office.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Finally I got that done...it took me awhile...BUT I FINALLY FIT IN THE DX SCENE AL! WOOHOO!

Yeah... so I tried to eliminate most of the typos...so yeah...if there's any left...

STOP WHINING!

Yay...I'm aware that fucking is like, backing up, so you'll never know this has been updated...which sucks... so...if you're reading this...I'm already dead.

Just kidding...I had to put that in somewhere... anyways, review and tell me what you think, and tell me what wrestlers you'd like to see! Out.

-emma lea


	6. The Birth Of DX or Foods Class

Well, this is Chapter six! Ohhh yeah! So, I'm taking a break from the daily activity and revolving it around four different characters. So, tell me what you think, and I'll continue writing as quickly as I can. So enjoy it! Hoorah!

You know whats coming...

Typos?

Stop whining!

Oh, by the way! The sequel to Harmoni9's amazing story is out! It's called "Message Recieved" So, if you read Instant messanger, READ THIS ONE! Okay? Good. Enjoy.

* * *

Matt entered the cafeteria, and searched for a spot to sit. He usually sat with Amy, Adam, Phil, Jay and Shannon, but Shannon and Jay were out for lunch, Phil hated him, and so did Amy and Adam. 

He groaned, and went in line to get food, when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey! You're Matt right?" He turned to see one of Mike's new friends, Kevin.

"Um, yeah. I think."

"Help me."

"Um...what?"

"I have a freaky stalker chick after me. Seeing as you got your girlfriend to hate you, I wanted some tips."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Just tell her to piss off."

Kevin's eyes were wide, and he looked scared. "I've tried, man!"

"I'll help." Andrew told Kevin from behind him.

"Hey," Kevin began, raising his arms in the air. "I want to get her to leave me alone, not kill her."

Andrew laughed, as the line moved up. "I can just tell her to screw off. Or get Christy to do it. Or Dalip if you prefer." Kevin shook his head.

"I'm alright Andrew. I just need a plan...I've been going to the wrong classes to avoid her. I can keep it up." Kevin sighed, as he grabbed a cheeseburger. "Have you tried these things? They're amazing." He added, changing the subject.

"I don't want you to fail. Who is it?" Andrew asked, as Kevin was grabbing another cheeseburger.

"It's just Trish. She'll get bored eventually." He offhandedly said, then his eyes went wide again. "But don't beat her up."

"I won't, I'll go talk to her..." He assured him, then grabbed a cheeseburger.

After they had paid, Matt went to wander off to an empty table, but Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him to a table with Mike, Kurt, Dwayne, Rob, Glen, Terry and Jim, and sat him down. Andrew seated himself beside Rob and Jim.

"So what's new?" Kevin asked Matt, as Mike stared in shock up from his poutine.

Matt shrugged.

"You don't talk much do you? You don't have to be shy around me. Or anyone. Because..well...you don't. Being shy is...very...I DON'T KNOW! Just TALK YOU TWO!" He suddenly yelled causing Mike and Matt to jump.

"For god sakes! Matt's cool! Mike's cool! Adam's a dick! You two are friends so talk!" He ordered. Mike looked at him awkwardly.

"Hey..." Mike said quietly. Matt _almost_ replied, when suddenly, the cafeteria doors slammed open. Everyone looked to the door to see a younger, blonde boy, around grade seven. Matt's eyes went wide as the kid threw his arms out.

"Hi Matty!" Jeff yelled loudly.

"NO!!!" Matt screamed at his little brother.

* * *

"And who's that?" Jeff asked, pointing across the table. 

"That's Andrew." Matt told him.

"Wow. Andrew, you're really big." He stated, as Andrew smiled, and then Jeff turned to Rob.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rob. And he's Terry." He told Jeff, pointing at himself, then Terry.

He looked at Glen expectantly. "I'm Glen, and you're Matt's little brother?" He asked, as Jeff nodded.

"Kurt and Dwayne." They both said before Jeff even laid eyes on them.

"Yeah. Kurt you live by me. You're the one who's always in that willow tree." Jeff sighed. Kurt nodded.

"That's me. And you're the one who always jumping infront of cars and laying in the middle of the road." Kurt told him.

Jeff nodded proudly, as Matt rolled his eyes.

He turned to Jim and smiled. "You're Jim! You and Mike used to come to my house all the time. Why did you stop?" He asked in confusion.

"It's because Adam started coming over..." Matt sighed. "And Adam's a dickhead, and it's my fault. And I'm really sorry..." He apologized, shuffling his feet. Mike grinned up at him, which Matt returned with a weak smile.

"And I'm Kevin! What the hell's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jeff! I'm Matt's little brother."

"And how old did you say you were?" He then asked.

"I'm twelve!" He stated proudly.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Really...I would have sworn you were younger..." He shrugged. Jeff laughed loudly.

"My dad says that I don't act my age. He says I need to grow up, and grow up fast, because when I go to highschool, people will think I'm stupid and immature! He's probably right. But I don't care, because he's a dumbass. And...yeah!" He explained. As Rob nodded slowly.

"Charming." Kevin said flatly, as Ashley suddenly sat down beside Jeff.

"Hey Jeff!" She said brightly, as Jeff smiled up at her.

"Hey Ash." He greeted through a mouthful of fries. She laughed and turned to Matt and Mike.

"So you two are actually hanging out again? That's a relief." Matt and Mike both nodded slowly, as Andrew stood up loudly.

"I'm gonna go talk to someone. I'll be back in a second." He announced, then walked to the table where Trish and her friends were seated.

"If she ends up dead, I had nothing to do with it!" Kevin yelled back at Andrew, then turned back to Mike.

"So...anything new happen on the bus this morning?" He asked. Mike shook his head.

"But I have something you forgot..." Mike told him, as he pulled out the photo from his pocket, a grin on his face. Kevin looked at the picture, his eyes darting around swiftly. He looked at Mike's grinning face and pointed at him.

"You shut up!" He ordered harshly, as Kurt laughed at him. "You too!" He growled, hitting Kurt hard on his back.

Kurt suddenly started choking on something. Everyone looked at him as he continued choking.

"Uh, should someone help him?" Jeff asked awkwardly.

Dwayne shook his head. "Nah..." Dwayne laughed. " He's joking around. If he was actually choking he'd be-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kurt fell to the ground, still violently gagging, clutching his neck.

"Okay, NOW someone go get help." Dwayne ordered.

* * *

The office was dull and unexciting. Nothing ever happened. Nothing ever was supposed. Nothing ever would. 

Until now.

Two boys, one smaller than the other were being held captive in this place against their will.

"Are you ready Shawn?" Hunter whispered to his friend, who was leaning forward anxiously in the soft green office chair. He nodded excitedly, as the last teacher inside the office walked past them to leave.

Shawn leaned forward and snatched the keys away from her key chain...luckily she had it loose, otherwise they would have been seen.

As she exited, Hunter slammed the door shut, and Shawn locked it as soon as it closed.

They both stood bolt up, and ran behind the counter where the secretary usually sat, and flung open the cupboards. Shawn grabbed a container of tacks, and Hunter grabbed a package of erasers, permanent markers, and Shawn grabbed some...post-it notes...

"Post-it notes?" Hunter asked Shawn, who nodded evilly.

"Post-it notes." He grinned, as they stood up from their crouching position.

Hunter leapt up onto the counter, and pushed everything off, brandishing a black permanent marker. He began writing neatly across the table, as Shawn was ripping down random post-it memos all over the wall, and piling them on the end table in between the two chairs where the "problem children" sat.

He grabbed some red pens, and began writing his own memos onto the post-it notes he had grabbed. (Teachers are known to write on post-it's with red pen.)

Hunter jumped back off of the counter, admiring his work, and grabbed black electric tape, and began taping over the windows, as Shawn scurried over to the announcement book, and began erasing everything he could, then took a pencil out of the cup beside it, and began writing in announcements for the whole week.

Hunter leaned over, reading some of the things Shawn wrote.

"Mr. Hogan needs to check his pants?" He asked, as Shawn nodded, giggling madly.

He looked at the next thing.

"Mr. Thompson is fired. And fired hard. Ms. Jackson, thank you for last night?" Hunter laughed evil as him and Shawn wrote some other stuff in.

Shawn turned and found a lime green permanent marker, and grinned.

"This is a cool colour..." he muttered as he moved into Mr. Hogan's office, Hunter wandering in behind him.

"Hm, unsupervised in the principals office..." Hunter grinned as he began looking through the cupboards, grabbing random things and shoving them into his backpack.

Shawn was grabbing all of the paper clips he could find. Hunter looked at him oddly.

"Why are you taking...paper clips?" He coughed. Shawn shrugged.

"They'll come in handy." He stated, as he grabbed a photo album entitled, "Family Photos"

Hunter snatched it from Shawn. "Maybe he has pictures of his daughter in here...I hear she's really hot..." He told Shawn, flipping open the book. Shawn and Hunter both stared in shock at the open book infront of them.

"Man, that ain't no family photo." Hunter said in awe.

"Who knew the principal kept porn in his family photo album." Shawn laughed, grabbing one of the magazines. Hunter slammed his hand on Shawn's head.

"You idiot! This is NOT a family photo album...it's disguised as a family photo album...but porn mags?" He laughed.

"Damn man, there's over twenty here...holy shit!" Shawn roared, shoving them in his backpack. "There is some weird shit..." He muttered, as Hunter began looking through the desk drawers.

A grin suddenly broke on Hunter's face. "People will probably be willing to buy these..." He smiled, as Shawn faced the wall, holding the green marker.

Shawn took off the lid, and began writing on the wall.

"WE ARE... What are we Hunter?" he asked as he stopped at 'we are' on the wall.

"Um...you know that thing we learned about in geography, called Generation X?" He asked.

"Yeah, that era of weirdos?" Shawn asked offhandedly.

"Well we are, the counter culture of Generation X! WE ARE!"

Shawn raised a fist, as they both yelled it in triumph, loud and clear.

"DEGENERATION X!" They both shouted. As Shawn turned back to the wall.

"WE ARE D-X" The wall read, in bolded bright green letters.

* * *

"See her?" Hunter asked Shawn, pointing at a girl with long dark hair. Shawn nodded. 

"Who is she?" He asked in interest.

"Her name is Joanie Laurer, and I think she's going to be the new member of DX." Hunter explained.

"Uh, we can't let any given person into our group!" Shawn protested. "Oh...or do you LIKE her?" Shawn giggled. Hunter hit him over the head again.

"Shut up Shawn!" He sneered, as they were making their way over to Joanie.

"Uh, hi Joanie!" Hunter greeted, as Shawn waved.

"Hi Hunt! What's up?" She smiled, as Hunter sat down beside her.

"We were wondering if you want to join our group. It's call Degeneration X." He said proudly.

"Um, sure... what do you guys do?"

"Fight against the system. Stuff like that." Hunter told her, as Shawn sat on the other side of her.

"So what do you think? Are you in, or are you in?" Shawn inquired.

"I guess I'm in!" She giggled, as Shawn and Hunter grinned.

"Well, you need a cool name...to hide your identity when we leave our mark...how 'bout...Jo Death!" Shawn exclaimed proudly.

She nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds cool. Is anyone else going to join?" Joanie then asked.

Shawn scratched his head and looked around, as Hunter nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, it's a guy named Sean Waltman...I used to hang out with him, he'd be good with us!"

Shawn's eyes widened. "A- a another Shawn?" He stuttered in a hurt voice. Hunter reached his hand out, put his hand over Shawn's head and pushed him away, still talking.

"So, we could go talk to him if you want." He told her, as Shawn stood back up. Joanie nodded as they stood up and walked to where Sean was eating.

Shawn glared and followed behind him. There couldn't be more then two Shawn's...this means war.

* * *

"Man, foods class is the worst class in the world." Kurt stated, as he looked at the materials on the table that him and Dwayne had been given, to make the first food of the year...cookies. 

Kurt's number one hated thing...cookies.

There was a bag of flour, eggs, water, chocolate chips, a bag of sugar, a cup of milk, a tray, a bowl, and a wooden spoon to mix it with.

"It's not that bad! How hard can making cookies be?" Dwayne laughed. "Okay, you mix and I'll but everything in." He then ordered, as the teacher began telling them how to make the dough.

Dwayne suddenly stopped pouring the flour into the measuring cup.

"Did he say three cups of flour?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"He said six." Kurt knowingly told him, as Dwayne nodded and began scooping flour up to the brim of the measuring cup. Little did he know, each measuring cup held two cups.

By the time he was through, he had twelve cups of flour in the gigantic mixing bowl.

"Hey Kurt, doesn't this look like a little much?" he asked him. Kurt shook his head, chuckling.

"The things you don't know my friend."

The teacher suddenly went and sat down. "And I wish you all luck on making the cookies. The three people who do the best get there cookies into the bake sale and get all the profit!" He told them.

Kurt coughed awkwardly. "Did we miss something? No matter, I remember how to make cookies." Kurt boasted.

"But what I can't figure out, is why the eggs are here... I mean...who puts EGGS in COOKIES?" Kurt laughed, tossing the eggs onto the table next to him, which he noticed had Trish seated in it.

Kurt's eyes darted around, and picked up the milk.

"Three cups of milk..." He murmured, carefully measuring out a cup (two cups...) of milk. Eventually, there was six cups of milk mixed in (supposedly three).

"Uh, Kurt? This bowl's looking a little full buddy." Dwayne nervously told Kurt. "Are you sure you know how?"

Kurt glanced at him. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Dwayne opened his mouth to bring up all the times, but thought better of it and shut his mouth again.

" 'Kay Dwayne, you mix now." Kurt ordered Dwayne, who began mixing the substance as Kurt was measuring four (eight) cups of sugar and slowly pouring it in.

When they stopped, they looked at the...dough.

"It looks a little thin..." Dwayne muttered out loud, scratching his head. "I think we needed those eggs..."

"Nonsense! We just need some more flour!" Kurt laughed, pouring the rest of the bag in. Dwayne blinked twice and continued stirring the now thick goo.

They admired their handy work for a minute, then Kurt glanced at Dwayne.

"Now, I pour in all the chocolate chips, and you stir them in." And with that he poured in three quarters of the chips into the mixture, and ate the rest.

Dwayne glared at him. "Why didn't I get any?" He snapped.

"What? I didn't eat anything!" He protested, his mouth full of chocolate. Dwayne rolled his eyes and began stirring.

Kurt laughed up at a blonde guy across the counter from him, who was carefully pouring the chocolate chips into a mixture, that only took up about half the bowl with his partner. He looked up and glared at Kurt.

"What?" He asked in frustration.

"You call THAT cookie dough? That meager amount couldn't make three cookies! You suck!" He mocked him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled a little too loudly at Kurt, who stumbled back a foot in shock.

"He yelled at me." He told Dwayne quietly, so the other guy wouldn't hear him.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Yeah, I think he knew that. You didn't have to whisper." Dwayne told him.

"Well, DO something!" He whined. Dwayne sighed in frustration and looked at the other guy.

"Please don't yell like that. It's really obnoxious." He told him without remorse.

"Oh, yeah?" The blonde boy asked in an annoyed voice, tilting his head a bit, and crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Dwayne exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Really!?" He exploded, then pushed Kurt and Dwayne's dough into the sink next to them.

Kurt shrieked loudly, and sank onto the floor, his eyes wide, as Dwayne watched the goo slide down the sink.

"Yeah, yeah you LIKE that!?" The blonde yelled again, throwing an egg at Dwayne. Dwayne ducked out of the way, and the egg proceeded to sail across the room.

Dwayne turned around, his eyes wide, just in time to see the guy leap across the counter and tackle him to the floor, yelling something indistinguishable.

After about four minutes of rolling around and slugging each other in the face, the teacher managed to pull them apart and stand them up.

"Ken! Dwayne! What are you two thinking!" He shouted at them.

They both pointed at Kurt and started babbling. Kurt was by now standing up and amongst the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight.

"Okay, you first!" He ordered Ken, who launched back into his story.

"That idiot started in on my cookie dough! He said it sucked! So, I told him to shut up, and then this guy started to tell me that I was annoying! So, I threw an egg." He explained.

"You threw an egg!?" The teacher asked him.

"_Yes_. At his head." Ken said smugly, glaring at Dwayne. "And then I attacked him."

The teacher looked at him in shock that he had admitted to this, but shook his head slowly, then looked to Dwayne.

"Is this story true?" He asked. Dwayne nodded.

"That just about sums it up...Except he killed the cookie dough. It's down the drain."

"Okay, you two have one more chance...there's been a...situation in the office, so...I'll give you instructions what to get from the kitchen...Ken, _you_ have to help." He then told Ken, who sneered at Kurt, who was pretending to ignore him. He handed them a slip of paper.

"You figure out what you need from this list, okay? Now go!" He shouted, as the three boys took off running.

When they got to the kitchen, they all began looking for items on the list.

"This is so stupid!" Ken growled as he searched the cupboards for flour. Soon he dug out a bag.

"Well, it's your fault you had to go dump it into the sink..." Dwayne snapped back.

"_Why_..." Kurt said quietly, remembering the lost cookie dough, as he pulled out a jug of what he thought was water. What it really was, was vinegar.

"We need sugar." Ken told them, as Kurt pulled out three plain white bags, which, little did he know, was salt.

"I'm pretty sure this is sugar." Kurt said, throwing it onto the counter beside the flour.

"Milk." Dwayne shouted from the fridge, and tossed a container of milk out.

Kurt looked at the milk, which read soy bean milk, but he didn't notice. " _Do _we need milk?" He groaned, and started to put it back, but Ken snatched it from him.

"Of course we need milk! What are you, an idiot?" He snapped, putting it onto the pile of ingredients.

"Whatever... okay...I remember something about vanilla extract when my mom was making cookies...they'd taste good with vanilla." Kurt told Dwayne.

"Well that's stupid." Dwayne laughed, grabbing a bottle with brown liquid. "This is that crap isn't it?" He asked, putting it with everything else.

Ken grabbed a couple of bags of chocolate chips, and turned to Kurt and Dwayne. "One of you idiots, grab eggs from the fridge."

Kurt and Dwayne glanced at each other.

"Um...eggs? That would be pretty gross, wouldn't it?" Dwayne coughed.

Ken stared at them with a look of mixed pity/disgust, but Dwayne continued.

"Like, what if there was a fried egg poking out of your cookie?" Dwayne groaned, as Kurt shuttered.

"Well, that's why you stir it dumbass." Jim said flatly from the door.

"Woah, Jim, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as Jim pushed past him.

"This is where I come to smoke. What are you doing, making cookies or something?" He asked sarcastically, as Kurt nodded.

"That's exactly what we're doing."

Jim stared blankly at them for a second, and grabbed the vanilla extract. He opened it up and smelt it.

"God damn! This is soy sauce! What kind of cookies are you making?" He gagged, tossing the extract back onto the pile.

Dwayne rolled his eyes. "That's vanilla extract dumbass!"

Jim looked at Ken, who grinned and put a finger to his lips, as if to say 'Let them figure it out themselves.'

Jim nodded, then looked around.

"Okay, get out, I don't want to be seen." He sneered, pushing all three of them out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

"Okay, so we've everything mixed together, now what?" Dwayne asked Ken, who sighed in frustration.

"Well, we put them into cookie shapes, and cook them. So, you guys do that, I'm going to go do something worthwhile." Ken explained slowly, then walked off.

"What a grouch..." Kurt muttered, then took a handful of the...'dough', and began moulding it into the shape of the cookies..

When they finished, they popped the chocolate chip cookies into the oven, following the directions perfectly.

"Well that wasn't too hard..." Kurt yawned, as they walked over to talk to Andrew and Mike, who were partners.

Near the end of the class, the oven's bell rang, signifying that the cookies were done. Kurt and Dwayne rushed over to the oven.

Kurt ripped the oven door open, as Dwayne reached in, and wrapped his hands around the tray.

It took five seconds to notice the sudden rush of stabbing pain to his hands as they began scalding on the pan.

Dwayne's eyes widened as he screamed loudly, and fell backwards, his hands infront of his face, burnt and throbbing, the sting becoming progressively worse.

"I'm melting!" He screeched crumpling to the floor, as Kurt dumped water from the sink onto him.

"You retard, that's what the oven mits are for!" Kurt yelled, hitting him with one of them.

"You wear those on your hands??? I thought they were hats..." He muttered, looking upwards at the oven mit on his head.

Kurt snatched it off of his head, and placed it on his hand along with the other one in the pair, and brought the tray out.

"They're beautiful..." Kurt whispered in awe, as their teacher admired them.

"Very good job, now, when they cool down, you can pick you gets to test them out. What about Ken?" He then asked Ken, who put his hands infront of him and shook his head.

"It's quite all right, really." Ken assured him and backed up.

Trish raised her hand. "I'll try them guys!" She giggled, as the teacher nodded, and motioned her to come forth.

Dwayne started to giggle madly. Kurt looked at him oddly. "What?" He asked harshly, as Dwayne leaned to the side a bit.

"She's going to try our cookies..." He whispered, as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Keep in mind, these cookies are made of...

1. Flour.

2. Eggs.

3. Soy Bean Milk.

4. Vinegar.

5. Salt.

6. Soy sauce.

7. eight year old chocolate chips.

Trish stepped forward, and grabbed one of the cookies, and took a small bite, chewed for a second, her face holding a strained smile.

Kurt's shoulders dropped. "They're awful aren't they?" He sighed.

She shook her head. "They're not awful, they're..." Before she could finish, she swooned and fainted.

"Well, you really blew that one, didn't you, dumbasses?" Ken laughed, a Kurt and Dwayne sneered up at him.

* * *

**A/N: **haha, great job Kurt and Dwayne - They're so stupid...but so funny! I liked how long this chapter ended up being...and it took a break from the usual characters...! Haha, I have no idea where that whole chapter came from, it was just, like...there suddenly. Hehe, okay, I hope you liked it! later! 

Typos?

Stop whining!

-emma lea-


End file.
